


Disectus and Voltari’s villain career

by Acidic_alkali



Series: Disectus和Voltari的反派生涯 [1]
Category: Yonderland
Genre: 1984 AU, M/M, New Speak, Oral Sex, References to 1984 - George Orwell, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Disectus and Voltari, in another identity, in another way, fighting democracy, fraternity and peace.Narrated by Elf, and recorded by Elder Ho-Tan.
Relationships: Voltari/Disectus
Series: Disectus和Voltari的反派生涯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022308
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**

二月二十九日中午十二点整，Disectus走进了食堂。餐具的碰撞声与人们的交谈声混杂在一起，嘈杂而喧嚣。他走到队伍最末端，盯着站在自己面前的人的蓝色党服，等待拿到自己的那份午饭。

盘子上的食物不会激起任何食欲，装着发硬的面包与看上去像是呕吐物一样的浓汤，旁边还有看不出原材料到底是什么的炖菜。Disectus给自己倒了一杯胜利牌杜松子酒，然后朝着食堂的角落走去：那里还有两个面对面的空位。

午饭并不好吃。汤太咸，面包太干，炖菜尝起来黏糊糊的。Disectus把面包撕成小块，蘸进汤里，机械地嚼动着。他并不追求食物带来的快感。说实话，他已经忘记“美味”到底是怎样的感受了。

偶尔，在他失眠时，他会回想起久远的夏天：八岁（或是九岁，他不知道自己确切的年龄）的他坐在河边晃腿，青草与阳光的味道扑面而来。他跑回家，那时母亲会给他吃一小块巧克力，或是一种有点粘牙但奶味很浓的糖果。只有在那种没人注视的夜晚，Disectus才会再在嘴里尝到一些岁月遗留下来的甜味，而不是加工加料后的糖精那种劣质而倒胃口的甜。

Disectus把最后一块面包按进已经见底的汤盆里，然后把它咽了下去。接着他喝了一口杜松子酒，辛辣而带着点油味的酒液灌进喉咙里，他被呛得眼冒金星。过了几秒他才恢复到正常。身边的人转过头来：那是Negatus。

Negatus是富足部的人，平时负责分配以及控制物资。他有着黑色的卷发，短短地缀在他额头与脸颊两旁。他的脸很短，嘴唇很薄，说话时总像是在品味自己说出的话。很显然，他喜欢自己的声音。

“Disectus——”他端着架子嚷道，颇有气势地扬了扬自己的下巴。Disectus和Negatus并不算熟，却也听说过跟他有关的传闻。

“他和黑市关系很好，我听说他喝的酒甚至不是那些更好喝一些的杜松子酒，而是香槟，是红酒。”Disectus记忆中的Erecti说道，脸上浮现出他惯有的神秘微笑。Disectus在这个记忆浮现出的那一瞬间就闭上了眼睛，想要让它赶紧消失。Erecti不存在，他告诉自己。Erecti消失了。

Erecti浅绿色的眼睛与狡黠的表情终于消散了。Disectus松了一口气，接着发现Negatus正盯着他看：“Disectus，同志，你没事吧？”

“我没事。”Disectus顿了顿神，回答道。

“新话第十一版字典终于装订成功了，”Negatus说，“要我说，这可是双倍加好！”他快活地说，同时带着点卖弄学识的意味：Negatus对于自己能够迅速在日常对话中用上这个新词感到很满意，又咂着舌重复了一遍：“双倍加好。”他朝Disectus挤挤眼睛。

Disectus注意到有一个陌生人端着金属餐盘朝他们的方向走来。他从没见过这个人——于是他带着一些疑惑看向Negatus，用眼神示意Negatus。

“哦，他啊。”Negatus愣了一下才明白Disectus的意思。“真理部的新人，负责改写诗歌韵文的。他叫Voltari——我想。奇怪的名字。”

在他们说话的这段时间里Voltari已经走到了他们面前，从他脸上的表情来看，恐怕也听见了他们的对话。“是的，我是Voltari。”Voltari微笑道，坐在Disectus的对面，慢条斯理地吃起他面前那份炖菜。

这个年轻男人——Voltari——身材瘦削，披着黑色的长发，眼睛是咖啡一样的深褐色。也许是他的头发，也许是他色调柔和的双眼，Disectus隐隐认为Voltari总有一天会消失。在新话司工作的人都有这种特质，身上有一种危险的机敏性，一种文人与诗人特有的艺术性。他们总能太清晰地看出他们“创造”新话的目的：销毁准确思想，只留下模糊定义。而通常他们也总是太露骨地向别人指出这一点。幸好大洋国从不缺少党员。

Disectus回到自己的家时是十三点十五分。电子屏正在播放一首词曲媚俗的爱国歌曲，由一个嗓音嘹亮的女人演唱。他环顾着房间，像是不知道自己要干什么，接着突然把公文包放在地上，大步走向他的桌子。Disectus拉开椅子，坐下来，感到如释重负。接着他从公文包里取出一个深色封皮的本子，尺寸甚至没有半张纸大。他翻开它，快速浏览着前几天他写下的词句：

“二月十九日。晴。今天只是工作。午饭吃了奶酪和面包。抽了根烟。隔壁家的Maddox太太——同志——问我能不能给她讲讲昨天晚上的电影。她照看孩子，没机会去看。我不得不抱歉地告诉她我因为喝了酒，整场电影都昏昏沉沉，只记得有炮弹和婴儿的哭声。我甚至不知道那到底是电影里的婴儿在哭还是观众中有哪个抱着孩子来看电影的母亲或是父亲。她看上去很失望。”

“二月二十一日。晴。今天下班后，去胜利广场纪念碑那里走了走。人很多，四处都是电子屏，但是我还是和Vex先生聊了一会。我并非有意和Vex先生在那里见面，只是我们刚好被人潮挤到了一起。Vex先生告诉我他从黑市里搞来了正宗的芝士，他的朋友们和他享用了一顿美餐。我向他表示祝贺。他说他能从我的表情看出我的不安，（也许我应该加强自己的表情管理。如果Vex先生能看出来，那么其他人也可以。）于是在我们又被人流冲散前抓紧时间安抚性地拍了拍我的肩膀，说，安啦。我喜欢他说“安啦”这个词的语调，Vex先生有着一种相比起他的朋友们要更柔软的口音。我也许应该找时间拜访他们。也许不应该。不必要的社交活动是会为我带来麻烦的。但是，我不得不承认，与那群老先生们聊天是十分享受的一件事。享受有罪。”

“二月二十五日。晴。很冷。在清晨做操时扭伤了自己的背部。但不得不保持着快乐的微笑，因为那被认定是做体操时唯一该有的表情。一套睡衣要六百张代金券，但是光着身子睡觉只会让我不停梦见有蚂蚁在啃噬我的身体，床单实在是太扎人了。也许我应该买套睡衣。”

“二月二十七日。下雨了。工作时处理了几份年代久远的报纸，忍不住把它们读了一遍。报道了议会立法9-13岁的儿童每周劳动时间不得超过48小时，14-18岁的青少年每周劳动时间不得超过69小时。历史真是糟糕。当时的群众与现在的群众似乎没有太大差别。伦敦也仍保持着极高的犯罪率。如党所说，群众和动物是自由的。自由即奴役。群众和动物被自身奴役。党员被老大哥奴役。党员是自由的。”

Disectus决定这个中午什么也不写，留到晚上睡前再潦草记几笔。写日记并不违法。大洋国没有法律。何况，他这并不算是真正意义上的日记。他在这个本子里记录了很多他的工作待办事项，这些生活碎片只是挤在两面纸上的小片段。有一天我要把我写下来的生活都背下来，直到它们刻在我心底。接着我就会把这些纸张扔进记忆洞里，这是万无一失的方法，Disectus想，接着意识到自己仍旧在犯罪。销毁日记是犯罪，在脑海里对自己说话仍旧是犯罪。思想罪和思想警察都无法逃避，他告诉自己，但，我希望Vex先生和他的朋友们不要是思想警察。

他站起身，拎起公文包，低着头走向楼外的寒风中。楼梯间有一股奇怪的味道，像是糖精片融化在还没完全熄灭的烟头上，又被泡进了酒里。

**

两天之后，晚上十九点十五分，Disectus还是去拜访Vex先生了。Vex先生和他的四个朋友们住在城西的居民区里。他们的客厅杂乱却温暖，铺着地毯，有扶手椅和其他能让人觉得安心的家具。蜡烛和煤油灯一同发着光，隐去了一些阴影里的装饰品。Disectus总觉得这应该就是旧社会的模样了。

在他们的客厅里，这个和他见过的其他客厅完全不一样的，柔软而有生活气息、有历史气息的客厅里，他感到放松而惬意。这也许是因为这间客厅的主人就是五个名副其实的老头（当中最年轻的Ho-tan先生和Flower先生的头发还是它们原本的棕红色，但也有逐渐花白的趋势），也许是因为他们五个人所住的这个居民区坐落在曾经的剧院遗址旁。环球剧院，Disectus脑里闪出这几个字，他想他曾经在哪里读过、听过、记过这个词。莎士比亚。

Vex先生穿着一件红色的毛衣，头发花白，正端着一杯热茶朝Disectus走来。“我们正在讨论是否要再去新买几个坐垫——那是生活必需品。”他眨了眨眼睛，他的朋友们纷纷表示赞同。

“不过，Disectus，你看上去想说什么。说出来吧。”Vex鼓励道。Disectus直视着Vex先生的双眼：它们正闪烁着善意的光芒。于是他交代了一切。他的日记、Erecti的消失、他对生活以及工作的厌恶和抗拒，以及他对Voltari的好奇。是的，在他和Voltari见面后的这两天，他止不住地对这个人感到好奇、对他是否有和自己一样的想法而感到好奇。

“听上去你处境很艰难。”Vex先生最后说道。这不是一个多有用的建议，也没什么帮助，但Disectus仍旧感到了安慰。“也许我只是缺少交谈。正常的，交谈。不是对着说写器冷冰冰地说话，而是和人。”他回答Vex先生。Vex先生露出一个了解的微笑：“啊，是的。我们——”他环视了一圈客厅，满意地说：“总是在说话！我们的生活确实不错，不是吗？”

Choop先生——Vex先生那位发型古怪的朋友，煞有介事地点了点头：“你看，年轻人…”他的声音被刻意撕扯又拉长，音调忽上忽下，制造出一种与周遭环境不合衬的，荒谬的戏剧性。“人们交谈，嗯？交谈才是生活的真谛。要我说，”他和Vex先生对视了一眼，两个人朝着对方点点头：“如果我们不曾交谈，那么生活会比现在糟糕！”

“脱下我们的衣服才是生活的真谛…这些笨重的衣服。”Flower先生在一旁说，伸了个懒腰，扯了扯他身上穿的马甲与衬衫。“错了，错了，应该是酒——”Pressley先生皱起了眉毛，他脸上的肉也随之严肃地抖动。

“坐垫…交谈…暴露…酒精…还有什么补充吗？也许，编织品？”坐在沙发上的Ho-tan先生拿着一支笔，不耐烦地吹走垂到他眼前的长发，正有模有样地在纸张上记下一些词语。他们五个接着就为这个话题吵得不可开交，Disectus带着微笑离开了房间。

走出房间的这一刻，Disectus又回归到他惯有的心情中。这周围与Vex先生的客厅反差实在是太大了——肮脏的街道上随处可见的卷心菜叶，已经因为炮弹而变成废墟的建筑和黑洞洞的小巷。他像是重新落回地球表面，重新落回大洋国，重新落回老大哥的视线中。他现在不得不确保没有人看见他来这里——这其实很简单，他只需要溜到其中一个小巷子里，绕几条小路，很快就能回到家。或是说，他的屋子。他不愿管他的住所叫做“家”。

于是Disectus左转，走进了那个灯光昏暗的巷子。他并不担心会有监控器，天已经彻底黑了下来，监控器什么也捕捉不到，如果有监听器，它也只能听见他走过去的脚步声，无法分辨出他到底是谁。他一边走，一边在脑海里回味刚刚和Vex先生的对话。

“我缺少交谈！”他见四下无人，不知从哪里冒出这种勇气，大声说出了心里话。“我与我自己交谈。日记也是一种交谈。记日记到底是给谁看的呢？它们是为思想警察准备的充足证据，就那样静静地躺在那里等着他们去发现。我想我一定会结束在仁……”他这句话还没说完，就听见身后有脚步声。Disectus回过头，发现那居然是Voltari。

Voltari似乎没看见他，只是径直往前走，马上就要走过Disectus正站着的巷子口了。可正当Disectus认为他应该没被发现时，Voltari却停了下来，沉默地看着Disectus。

Disectus咽了咽口水，试图靠目测距离计算他现在跑过去将Voltari拽进巷子里杀死的可能性有多大。时间似乎静止了，一分钟？两分钟？总之，Voltari还没动。Disectus也没有。他们两个隔着一段距离，长久地对视。一颗炮弹炸响在远处。

最后，Voltari还是移开了目光。夜色太浓，Disectus其实是看不清Voltari的表情的，可他确信Voltari在离开前意味深长地看了他一眼。他能感受到有一种情绪，透过这场意外的眼神交错被传达给了自己。他感到自己和Voltari心意相通，他感到自己和Voltari彼此理解。他能从Voltari的表情里看出来他们想的事情是一样的。他和Voltari是同类。

Disectus回到他的住所时不多不少，刚刚好二十一点整。

**

距离他们的那次对视一直过了三天，Disectus才又看见Voltari。这回Voltari和他一起走过了走廊。

“上午好。”Disectus轻轻地说。Voltari看上去被吓了一跳，有些慌张地看着他，随即小声回答：“上午好。”“今天午饭时…你想要和我坐在一起吗？”Disectus试探性地问。如果我会错意，Disectus告诉自己，如果Voltari根本就不是我想的那样，那我只希望仁爱部没有什么太折磨人的酷刑。Voltari嘴唇蠕动着，却不说话，他无声地点点头，迅速走开了。

午饭时想要和你想坐在一起的人坐在一起总是很难。Disectus卡着点下楼，发现Voltari已经坐在了一张餐桌前，慢慢吃着盘里的食物。他见Disectus来了，就抬起头看了他一眼，用眼神表示他正在等Disectus。

Disectus在一番拥挤后还是坐到了Voltari身边。“我有件事想要跟你说。”Voltari开门见山地讲，反而把Disectus吓了一跳。他们彼此的声音都极低，说话时不动声色，以免惹上不必要的麻烦。

“什么时候？”Disectus将乳酪夹在面包里，小心回应道。“这个周天下午两点三十分，去那个巷子里。”Voltari将用力将餐具放在餐盘上，好让金属的碰撞声盖过他的指示。接着他站起身，头也不回地离去。

Negatus走了进来，坐到了Disectus身边：“中午好，同志！”他不明就里地对着Disectus说，显然是以为Disectus脸上的微笑是因为他的到来。

五天过后，当Disectus走进那条巷子时，他忍不住疑神疑鬼地查看四周有没有监控器或监听器。Voltari已经站在那儿等他了，一见他来，就匆匆走过去抓住Disectus的手，将他拽到一个一直被Disectus认为是死胡同的小道里。

“嘘。”Voltari悄声提醒道，指了指砖缝中一个不容易被发现的红点。Disectus看着Voltari轻车熟路地拿开一块被画上栩栩如生的砖块的木板，从那个不小的洞里钻了出去，于是自己也弯下身子，等他钻出来时，一眼看见的是一片明媚的绿色，和湛蓝的天空上柔软蓬松的云朵。

“现在你可以大声讲话了。”Voltari说，这是Disectus第一次听Voltari用这种语调讲话，清晰，自信而果决。“这儿绝对没有监控器，”他解释道，“也没有监听器。这儿就是荒郊野外，没人知道这个地方，因为他们都以为那里是死胡同。可笑。”他笑了，放松地看向Disectus的双眼。

Disectus突然被给予这样的自由，反而不知所措，拿不准主意到底该做什么。他看向四周，那些埋藏在他记忆深处的夏日又闪回在他眼前，一瞬间，他想大笑，想歌唱，想拥抱，想要把他没能做过的事情都做一遍。他感觉自己像是一个刚学会说话的儿童，伸出手来，好奇地探索整个世界。那封存着他人性的盒子终于被打开，幸运的是，里面被保存的东西并没有腐烂，反而因为及时以正确的方式重见天光，也许比它曾经还要更加清新。

“你想说什么都说出来吧。”Voltari的眼角弯成一个好看的弧度，这是一个真心的、毫无顾忌的提议，他们两个肩并肩站在一起，灌木丛里有虫鸣，风轻轻地吹在他们脸上，带来阳光特有的温暖味道。Disectus久久地凝视着周围的一切，然后迅速闭上眼睛，想要把这副油画一样的场景镌刻在自己心里。接着他睁开双眼，蓝色的双眼和天空交相辉映：“我曾想过要杀死你。”

“是吗？”Voltari听上去并没有被冒犯，反而很感兴趣：“你打算怎么杀我？”“是前几天在这个巷子的时候。我以为你是思想警察，或是那种小侦探……专门跟踪可疑的人，朝党打小报告的。我考虑过跑过去，随便捡块砖头砸中你，然后再把你勒死……类似的。”Disectus回答，耸了耸肩。他不经常耸肩，可以说几乎没做过，可是这个有些无奈、有些不以为意的动作却自然而然地被他做出来，好像它一直都在那里。

“那你为什么没有？”Voltari歪了歪头，懒洋洋地倚在砖墙上。“我不知道。说实话，我真的不知道。我不知道为什么我对你感兴趣，也不知道为什么我在想要杀了你之后又觉得我们是同类。”“同类？什么同类？”Voltari转过头问，Disectus被他的目光弄得有些无所适从：“你知道的……反对他们。核心党。老大哥。反对“真理”“美德”和“义务”。反对“好思想”。”

Voltari若有所思地看着他：“是的……是的。反对这一切。没错，我们是同类。你知道我最讨厌什么吗？我最讨厌新话。”他没有看Disectus，自顾自地说下去：“我恨新话。寒冷变成不温暖，坏变成不好，有朝一日，恨也会变成不爱。可是他们难道不知道，那些漂亮的、复杂的文字需要被精心对待……他们当然知道。”他的声音变得阴郁而愤恨起来，“哦，是的，他们当然他妈的知道。我日复一日地坐在桌前亲手摧毁文字，Disectus，你知道吗？我毁了它们……毁了那些诗句。这就是为什么我写诗。我摧毁几首，我就写下几首。”

Disectus没说话。他不知道该说什么。也许是感受到了Disectus的不自在，Voltari很快就调整了心情，顺着墙根坐了下来，将制服的袖子挽了起来，一个忤逆的、反叛的形象立马被突显了出来，好像下一秒就要与他的身体里脱离、要挣脱出他安静而压抑的外表一样。Disectus也坐了下来，接着，Voltari从制服的口袋中掏出了两个东西。

第一个东西是一卷纸条，上面是清晰的铅印字。这串文字的格式与Disectus之前见过的格式都不一样，它们居中而非朝左对齐，它们长短不一，有几行的结尾甚至没有标点符号，只是一个单字。这想必就是Voltari向他提到过的“诗”了。自从新话词典第二版出版后，诗歌的格式就被彻底改变了，哪怕连Disectus，一个每天忙着与历史打交道（某种程度上吧，修改历史也算是与历史打交道）的人，都不确定“旧时代”的诗歌到底长什么样。但现在，Voltari手上拿着的这张米白色的、细长而柔软的纸条上，却印着一首诗。

Disectus认真地看着这首诗，其中有一段是这样的：

许多东西消失，其中  
包括思想和文字。  
但这又算什么？  
你不需要思想，  
也能明白这儿的好。  
你不需要文字，  
也能知道这儿的好。

这让Disectus陷入了沉思。他不得不承认，这首诗写得极有意义，而且很语调嘲讽，带着一种隐隐的揶揄在里面：面向党的揶揄，面向群众的揶揄，面向老大哥的揶揄。而这正是Disectus想要的一种态度。不是愤怒，不是仇恨，而是嘲弄。愤怒与仇恨不能充当对付他们的武器，但嘲讽能。只有纯粹的讽刺才可以做到，例如其实绝大部分党员都和Disectus、和Voltari怀有一样的想法；其实政府只是一个空壳，已经被“腐朽”的思想与人物啃噬得千疮百孔；又或是其实这些战争……这些大洋国、欧亚国和东亚国之间持续不休的战争全是虚假，只是政府编造出来的谎言，并自己朝着城市里一刻不停地发射炮弹，好让群众与无产者们战战兢兢、对党与老大哥加倍热爱，也对他们所说的一切深信不疑，递交出自己全部的信任，任由他们在无形之中掌控自己的一切——包括思想。要抱着讽刺的心去看待这一切，一切贞洁端庄、善良纯真都愚蠢且不自知，相反，堕落与腐败，思想罪与性犯罪才是生活的真谛。只要人性常在，那么生与死其实并没有区别，全部只是时间问题。Disectus觉得在他二十七年的人生中，今天才算是真真切切地活着。

“你知道我们今天犯了什么罪吗？”Voltari问，与Disectus离得极近，几乎是靠在了Disectus身上，说话时温热的呼吸喷在Disectus的脸颊与耳朵上，让Disectus感到有一阵奇怪的电流从尾椎骨蹿上他的脊背。

“思想罪。”Disectus毫不犹豫地回答道。“不，不是思想罪……在这之前我们就犯思想罪了，早在这之前就犯思想罪了。今天我们还要再往反叛清单上添上一道罪名。”Voltari不说话了，只是神秘地轻笑一声，微微歪着头与Disectus对视。

Disectus本来想问清楚这个罪名到底是什么，但电光火石间，答案已不言而喻。Voltari像一条蛇一样贴紧了Disectus，并与他缠绵地接吻。他们像是融化在了一起，哪怕Disectus尚没反应过来他们到底在做什么，也深深沉溺于这种简单而原始的欲望中。他们分开时Voltari已经躺在了Disectus的怀抱中，双手还搂在Disectus的脖颈上，似乎下一秒又会重新吻上去。Disectus低下头，看着躺在他腿上的Voltari，听见不远处的小溪平和、安静、缓慢地流淌，水声潺潺，给这场无声而香艳的场景渡上更深一层的张力。

接着，不知发生了什么，他们又黏在了一起。Voltari两只手臂勾着Disectus的脖子与他难舍难分地拥吻，说不清到底是谁先主动，但在同一时刻，他们都开始生涩而急促地抚摸对方的身体。Voltari很快把自己的衬衫扯了下来，露出他的肩膀与纤瘦的背脊。Disectus将他抱在怀里，不得章法地舔咬Voltari的锁骨。Voltari腿缠在Disectus腰上，仰起脖子呻吟，Disectus将汗湿的黑发抵在Voltari肩头，接着，有一只手像是失明的软体动物一样探进他衣服里，让Disectus浑身一阵战栗。

他们没发出太大的声音。一切都有些混乱，理智被他们扔进心中的记忆洞，看它被烧成灰烬。一会儿Disectus把Voltati压在身下，一会儿Voltari又伏在Disectus身上。他们的头发凌乱，动作无声且激烈，只有偶尔才从嗓子里冒出一声抑制不住的低喘或是呻吟。地上的杂草与碎石子刺痛他们，高潮来临的那一刻本来半靠半躺在墙根处的Voltari被激得弹了起来，紧紧抱住了Disectus，手指在他背部留下泛红的印迹，一口咬在他的肩膀上，Disectus大脑一片空白，眼前闪过淡绿色的光斑。他们仿佛失去了一瞬间的意识，无助而欢愉地搂在一起，一直过了有一刻钟左右，急促的喘息才渐渐平缓。

四周一切都很安静。Disectus以为Voltari睡着了，于是轻轻转过头来，盯着Voltari看。Voltari的睫毛此时正安静地歇息着，像是蝴蝶安放它的翅膀，在他的脸颊上投下一块淡淡的阴影。现在正是下午最暖和的时间，阳光暖洋洋地照在他们两个人身上，不远处的几棵树偶尔会被风吹下来几片叶子，落在灌木丛上时就发出轻微的咔擦声。

Disectus心想，他们刚刚做爱了。确凿无疑地做爱了。“好性”一词在新话词典里的定义是“夫妻双方正常的性行为，为了繁衍后代而进行，女方不享有肉体的快感”。而“性犯罪”一词笼统地将性行为方面的一切不良行为包括在内，包括通奸、苟合、同性恋与其他性变态行为。也就是说，Disectus想道，他们刚刚违反了法律，以一种意乱情迷、富有激情的行为朝政府、朝核心党、朝老大哥发起挑战。在这个下午，拥抱是一次斗争，接吻是一次革命，高潮是一次胜利。

Voltari不知什么时候醒了过来，也有可能他其实根本就没有睡着。他赤身裸体地躺在Disectus的臂弯里，脱下来的衣服被他拿来盖在自己身上。“把那个东西拿过来。”Voltari指示道，这时Disectus才想起一开始Voltari是从制服口袋里掏出了两个东西的。他将那个压在印有诗的纸条上的长方形物品捏在手里。那东西不怎么厚，很硬，散发出一股醇香。他的嗅觉比他的大脑要早辨认出这是什么，因为在闻到这股味道的那一瞬间把光裸的双足放进河水里的清凉感也闪现在他脑海。这是一块巧克力。一块正宗的巧克力，锡纸紧实地裹住它。Voltari撕下一块包装，露出乌黑的一角。

“黑市上弄来的。”他淡淡地说，自己咬了一口，接着把巧克力递给Disectus。巧克力很快在舌尖上融化，甜味弥漫在口腔里，Disectus满足地叹了口气。黄昏正缓慢地覆盖过整片天空，Voltari率先站起身来：“走吧。”他说，“待会就太晚了。”

**

Disectus和Voltari的见面变得越来越频繁。一开始，他们一周见一次面，剩下的时间哪怕能够独处也不冒这个险。后来他们改为一周见两次，周一晚上去一次小巷子，周天早上再去伦敦东区的郊外。最后他们似乎已经不在意“秘密行动”这一词的意义，只要有空他们就私会，把时间花在上床与聊天上。

Voltari与他聊天时大部分时间都保持着一种机敏而理智的态度，说到无产者与希望时他是疏离的，像是站在一个更高一些的角度俯视这一切。Disectus偶尔觉得Voltari对于某些埋藏很深的机密有着天生的敏锐性，往往当Disectus需要用更多词句来解释、来完善的一个想法时，Voltari总是能靠着寥寥几句话就刺破真相。Disectus说不清这让自己感觉如何。嫉妒吗？恐怕有点。喜爱吗？毫无疑问。无论如何，他与Voltari都沉沦于这种欲望——享受欲与表达欲交织带来的快感。当他们并肩坐在一起或躺在一起时，一切都不重要了，好像天空之下、地面之上只有他们两个人在永久地交谈或亲吻着。对于Disectus来说，那是一个避难处，一个不需要提心吊胆的庇护所。

可Disectus并没有向Voltari彻底袒露心扉。有些东西他三言两语解释不清楚，又不确定这个想法成型后到底是怎样的模样，有理有据或只是凭空想象，于是他干脆对此闭口不提，也没有告诉Voltari他的日记本。哪怕现在他能够和Voltari交谈了，他仍然在记日记，并且出于一种奇特的对Voltari的保护欲，他并没有在日记里写到哪怕一次Voltari的名字，向来只是用“他”字代替。

但今天Disectus破天荒地想要向Voltari剖明一切——昨晚他做了一个梦。那不算是一个“梦”，如果你把梦定义为混乱而虚妄的幻觉的话。实际上，Disectus从来没有做过这样清醒的一个梦。在梦里，他和Voltari站在一棵树下，他们没有穿党服，他们赤身裸体。Voltari在吃一颗苹果，而他自己手里则拿着一本书。那本书很老，很旧，书页泛黄，因为长年没被翻开而干薄且脆弱，像是下一秒就要碎裂一样。

Disectus翻开那本书，上面用墨水写着这样的一句话：“无论富裕还是贫穷，无论健康还是疾病。”Voltari看见了这句话，将那页纸扯了下来，不屑地将它用于擦拭他嘴角的汁水。Disectus于是看见下一页写的句子：“不要激动爱情，等它自发。因为爱情如死之坚强，嫉恨如阴间之残忍。”

接着，天地间一切都开始坍塌。他手里的书，他们头顶上的树，全部无影无踪。只有Voltari还在他身边，满不在乎地把苹果核扔到一旁，凑上来吻了Disectus。Disectus尝到了果肉的味道，一种清爽的甜，接着它却变成了血腥味。他惊恐地睁大眼睛，想要推开Voltari，却发现自己不知什么时候在亲吻一条死去的蛇。

然后他醒了。他醒来后的第一件事就是检查日记。那本古怪的书让Disectus感到不安。距离早操时间还有一刻钟左右，电子屏暂时没有任何画面与声音，只是闪烁着不稳定的白光。他惊魂未定地翻看他的日记，从床边的公文包里掏出圆珠笔，匆匆忙忙写了起来。

“我亲吻Voltari，他是一条死蛇，我不知道是他的牙齿咬破了我的舌头，还是他原本嘴里就有血，总之，我尝到血的铁锈味。我拿着一本书。我与他接吻时那本书不见了。书上提到一个词：爱情。”

爱情。这是一个令Disectus感到陌生的词语。在他的记忆中，“爱”永远被拿来诠释他们对老大哥的感情。让他爱一个人——这是Disectus从未经历过的一种感受。然而，或许像是梦中说的，“不要激动爱情，等它自发。”某些东西自苹果树后现身，给予Disectus不成形的指示。爱情一词，读起来简短，轻快，但它所蕴含的深意却重重地压在Disectus的舌尖，迫使他一声不响，沉默地将它咽下去。他尚不知道怎样去爱，却已经在意识到之前先爱，再怀疑，再否定，再忘却。

Disectus试着去破解这后面的含义。这与他最近一直在思索的一个问题串联在了一起：到底什么才是反抗老大哥与核心党最有效的武器。单单是性吗？是交谈吗？这两者加在一起也只堪堪让他们升至无产者的等级。他们的灵魂仅享有部分自由，因为长时间的谨慎多疑而锁住了内心最深处的渴望。多年以来的疑心重重使得Disectus永远只敢与自己分享那些私密的想法。“老大哥在看着你”“战争即和平”“自由即奴役”“无知即力量”这四条无处不在的标语像是化成无数条锁链，紧紧缠绕他、禁锢他，关押他的人性，只留给他苟延残喘的余地。他的双手被捆住：他失去写作的权利；他的脖颈被勒住：他失去说话的天性；他的双眼被蒙住：他失去可见的真理。可是他没有失去爱的本能。哪怕他的行动被镣铐所限制，他的思想被枷锁所束缚，他仍然要挣扎着向前探身，去亲吻Voltari的嘴唇，去触摸Voltari的脸颊，因为爱情如死之坚强。那个纠缠他数月之久的问题的答案清晰地浮现在他脑海里：去爱。纯粹的爱意是同无形的桎梏相抗衡的唯一方法。在无处不在的监视下，原始的本性挣脱他们的躯壳，热烈地相融合。

冲动之下，Disectus简直快要把心中的想法说出声来：他爱Voltari。但他还是抑制住了这个念头，坐立不安地看着时间，想在见到Voltari的第一时间就告诉他这件事。做早操的时候他几乎无法维持脸上平和、快乐的神情，换上党服后他近似冲一般地走出了房间，接着又神经兮兮地走回来拿上他的包。

他爱Voltari。多么简单的一件事，为什么他之前没发现？从一开始见到Voltari那天起他恐怕就爱上他了，不然他怎么会对他那么感兴趣，怎么会因为Voltari的双眼辗转反侧至天明，被好奇心折磨得甚至不惜冒着被抓住的风险去找其他人咨询？怎么会愿意向Voltari提起一切——提起他的童年，他的梦境，他所有的猜疑与想法？怎么会处处怜惜Voltari，怎么会想要拥抱他……怎么会动情地吻他？是了，他爱Voltari。这就是那个最终的答案。他爱Voltari。

但是现在的问题是：Voltari爱他吗？

Disectus走进真理部大楼的脚步因为这个问题慢了下来。他像是任何一个刚发现自己坠入爱河的人一样，头脑被奔腾的水流与情感冲得发昏，费尽全力试着找出在过往的相处里Voltari对他抱有同样炽烈的情感的证据。他坐到自己的桌前时手甚至在颤抖：这样去期待爱情无疑是愚蠢的。在这样的环境，这样的背景下，去期待爱情，要比在战争时期待欢乐要还要荒唐。这点Disectus自己心里清楚。可是，他仍然焦躁不安地等待看见Voltari。他现在俨然变成了一位热恋中人，周围的条条框框于他好像什么也不是。但一阵刺耳的声音狠狠刺穿了他的幻想。

“老大哥引领一切。”电子屏这么说。那清晰而冰冷的声音毫无感情，可是整个屋子里的人都陷入了暴动。这就是两分钟仇恨时间。

“伊曼纽尔·戈德斯坦是敌人！阿朗逊、琼斯和鲁瑟福是叛徒！可耻的叛徒！”有一个女人尖叫道，她金色的卷发因为激烈的动作而变得乱七八糟。“老大哥是唯一的救星!”另一个男人这么喊，他猪猡般的小眼睛里闪烁着异样的光。屏幕上那张粗犷的黑发黑须的男人面孔以一种锐利的眼神看向所有人：这是老大哥海报的可怕之处。无论你站在哪个角度，是高是低，或左或右，他永远在看着你。

在这样的氛围下，Disectus也被调动起全身所有的情绪，朝着那张变换着欧亚国士兵、戈德斯坦与用大写字母写出反党思想句子（例如言论自由，创作自由这些可怖又可笑的观点等）的电子屏发泄着心中的怒火与仇恨，一种想要管电子屏上的那个男人头像叫“救世主”的愿望席卷Disectus的身心。这是两分钟仇恨时间的可怕之处：平时你怀疑老大哥也好，厌恶核心党也罢，在这两分钟里，你会身不由己地将老大哥视为唯一的英雄与保护者，并且憎恶所有党想要让你憎恶的一切。在两分钟仇恨时间里，没有人是自己。

就是在那时，Disectus看到了Voltari。他看着Voltari沉默地走进正处于暴乱的人群中，面无表情，下一秒却也像其他人一样开始愤恨地喊叫。或许是Disectus凝视的目光太过于明显，Voltari朝电屏幕上戈德斯坦的脸扔了一本新话字典后转过头来，毫不胆怯地接受Disectus上下打量的目光。Voltari棕色的眼睛里闪过一种微妙的神色，像是在说：怎么了?你懂的，我只是在演戏。

在哄闹的人群里，他们两个像是之前那个夜晚一样对视，交换着眼神。被埋藏在视线交汇中的语言无非是确认对方是否还和自己站在同一战线。无言的默契在他们二人之间暗潮涌动，让Disectus的指尖一阵颤粟。他的心脏有力地跳动着，将血液与爱意一同泵入他四肢百骸。我爱你。Disectus在心里大声地，清晰地说道：我爱你，Voltari，我爱你。

Voltari只是转过了头，继续着他的表演。

**

Disectus走回座位的动作慢了几步，其他人基本已经回到了原来的岗位，于是他就在一片对着说写器模糊不清的低声咕哝中重新坐下，开始皱着眉头翻阅堆在他面前的文件。他们最近的工作量很大，因为欧亚国突然换了个领导人（不，应该说，一直都是这个领导人，是报纸与新闻出了错），而真理部需要赶紧把曾经的宣传全部更正。

他眼神滑向左手边档案柜的第三个抽屉。他黑色的公文包正妥帖地放在那里，好像一头受伤的虚弱动物。他的日记本此刻十分安定地憩息在包中，纸页上的文字都陷入沉睡，它们被主人所赋予的意义此刻并没有显现出来，只是享有微弱的呼吸，好像下一秒就会死去。

一沓纸张被放在Disectus的桌上。他从走神中惊醒，发现递给他这些文件的人竟然是Voltari。“这是新一版的新话，核心党要求你在发布声明时用上这些词句。”Voltari的面部表情很平静，但Disectus看出当他讲到“新话”二字时眉毛轻微地抽动，显然是对这个词怀有怒意。也许是因为他和Voltari目光相触的时间长得有些引人注意，Voltari清了清嗓子，掩饰地加上一句：“Disectus——同志。”

他们在不久前才讨论过称呼这个问题。当时Voltari躺在草地上，百无聊赖地玩着一根草，将它缠绕成结然后扔到Disectus身上，接着像突然想起了什么一样，坐了起来：“我们不能再在大庭广众下互相以姓名相称呼了。以后你只能叫我同志，千万不要说出我的名字，我也会这么做。”他的言下之意很清楚：因为Disectus与他花了太多时间叫对方的名字，将太多情感倾注在上面；他们曾快乐地，自由地，暧昧地，情色地，严肃地，呢喃地，清晰地说出彼此的名字。那几个短短的音节里蕴含了太多的记忆，哪怕他们再谨慎都有可能不小心露馅。

但是今天Voltari仍然说出了Disectus的名字。警钟在Disectus心里敲响，他看向那叠资料：Voltari的手指关节正敲在上面，发出一种比原本应有的要坚硬许多的声音。他于是心领神会——这想必是什么重要的东西，值得Voltari去冒着这个风险在第一时间交给他。而这个举动所蕴含的意义也让Disectus感到好像Voltari交给他的这个事物上正隐藏着一种筹码，一种等价交换的邀请；它闪着危险而沉重的光芒，正等待他给予相同分量的回馈。

它会是什么呢？或是说，它能是什么呢？在这样的情况，这样的处境中，它只能是——只能是那个最荒唐的答案了。爱。又是这个词，这个词语好像是打开一切的钥匙——是解答所有问题的答案本*。

“Voltari同志。”Disectus说，“我这里有一本你们可能会需要的资料。”他自如地掏出他的日记：“你们或许想要帮我润色一下这些文章。”

Voltari看上去有些吃惊，也有些迟疑。他接过这个笔记本，手指不经意地摩擦着它毫不起眼的封皮，接着离开了Disectus的桌前。Disectus看着Voltari的背影，我的爱人，他对自己说，这是我的爱人。那些他深更半夜用廉价圆珠笔费劲地写下的词句——它们是什么来着？

“我们要反抗，用我们自己的方式。反抗一词的定义在逐渐清晰，而我知道你一定被涵盖在那个定义里。这是否是传统意义上的反抗？无声地、潜伏地反抗，随时做好背叛彼此的准备，做好别离的准备。”

“我应该早一些意识到的。你。我应该早一些意识到的。早在我见到你的第一眼时我就该意识到了，从那一刻我的生命被激活，我的思绪被扭转——扭转至正确的那一面。”

“我们是如何艰难啊，我们。我和你，我们如此困难重重地前行，在铺天盖地的谎言里挣扎着伸出手寻找真理的漏洞，然后如饥似渴地从那个小孔里窥视真实。可悲地，可怜地窥视。”

“爱的权利被夺走了。我们只被允许去‘习惯’而非‘热爱’，然而我们又需要热爱老大哥。无产者也这样吗？他们热爱赌博，酒精，性爱，热爱沉沦的一切。经过这些日子不成熟的观察，我想这就叫自由。他们有资格去做想要做的一切，有资格想要爱想要爱的一切。他们甚至可以有自己的神明——他们拥有宗教与艺术。他们拥有歌声。而我们一无所有。来这世上时我们一无所有，临走时却依旧一无所有。甚至，我们连自己都无法拥有。”

“但是，你——日记里我这样叫你，心里想的人是他——你我在一起时便又获得自由。啊，自由，多么美丽的一个字眼，倘若我拥有它，我又会多么小心翼翼地珍视它。”

“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我狂热地爱你，情色地爱你。我近乎痴迷地爱你，小心翼翼、手足无措地爱你。我爱你如同——我爱你，因为在这世上我找不到其他能与我对你的爱相同浓烈的比喻。我爱你如同我爱党，爱大洋国，爱老大哥。老大哥引领一切，老大哥引领我爱你。

打倒老大哥。反抗。斗争。革命。打倒老大哥。然后去爱你。”

我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我狂热地爱他，情色地爱他。我近乎痴迷地爱他，小心翼翼、手足无措地爱他。我爱他如同——我爱他，因为在这世上我找不到其他能与我对他的爱相同浓烈的比喻。我爱他如同我爱党，爱大洋国，爱老大哥。老大哥引领一切，老大哥引领我爱他。Disectus心想。

打倒老大哥。反抗。斗争。革命。打倒老大哥。然后去爱他。

在他看不见的办公桌前，Voltari将几份报告扔进了记忆洞。

Fin.


	2. Cageling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltari’s poem

笼中鸟

这地方多么好！  
要我说，我们  
全部都是笼中鸟。

这儿可不讲规则，  
法律只有一条：  
不许立法！  
这儿没有界限，没有道德。  
人人不犯法，人人都相亲相爱  
但如果逮到你写小说  
那恐怕要把你关进监牢。

谁来了这儿不说声好？  
贫穷，饥饿，寒冷  
全部不复存在！

许多东西消失，其中  
包括思想和文字。  
但这又算什么？  
你不需要思想，  
也能明白这儿的好。  
你不需要文字，  
也能知道这儿的好。

瞧瞧周围的墙！  
它们多高，高得像是  
没有尽头，一个劲儿地  
向上长，往前冲。  
墙上镀了金，我们都骄傲。  
多漂亮的墙，瞧瞧  
这漂亮的墙！

瞧瞧这里的人！  
他们多善良，笑容多么快活  
这城里只有一个人不高兴，  
他就是著名的  
小丑詹金斯。

可怜的小丑，苍老的小丑  
一个劲儿地劝说别人  
赶紧走的小丑。  
詹金斯是他的名字，其余人  
没有名字。  
“这里文字被杀死，思想被扼制！”  
他尖叫。  
真不知道这有什么好逃跑。

我们的神住在高地，他  
背后也有眼睛。  
他看着我们，如同我们看着他。  
他爱着我们，如同我们爱戴他。  
神爱世人！  
我们多快活！  
他豢养我们，  
我们多快活！


	3. Bird In Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltari’s poem—new speak version.

说写器版：

这里双倍加好逗号我们全部是笼子里的鸟句号空行这里没有规则逗号法律是不准立法感叹号这里没有界限逗号没有道德句号没人犯法逗号所有人爱彼此句号如果你写小说被发现逗号你会被关押句号空行谁在这里都说好句号贫穷逗号饥饿逗号寒冷逗号全部不复存在感叹号有东西不见冒号文字与思想句号这没有关系逗号不需要文字和思想来解释这里的好句号空行这里的墙很高逗号很好逗号我们喜爱它句号空行这里的人很好逗号双倍加好句号只有一个人不高兴冒号小丑詹金斯句号他不幸福不年轻不沉默逗号一直让人们逃跑逗号不可理喻句号空行老大哥无处不在逗号老大哥看见一切逗号我们爱老大哥句号

文字记录版：

这里双倍加好，我们全部是笼子里的鸟。  
这里没有规则，法律是不准立法！这里没有界限，没有道德。没人犯法，所有人爱彼此。如果你写小说被发现，你会被关押。  
谁在这里都说好，贫穷，饥饿，寒冷，全部不复存在！  
有东西不见：文字与思想。这没有关系，不需要文字和思想来解释这里的好。  
这里的墙很高，很好。我们喜爱它。  
这里的人很好，双倍加好。只有一个人不高兴：小丑詹金斯。他不幸福不年轻不沉默，一直让人们逃跑。不可理喻。  
老大哥无处不在，老大哥看见一切，我们爱老大哥。

简要版：

思想犯罪。


	4. Brief Explanation

关于Disectus和Voltari：  
这不算是HE，也不算是BE。实际上，我把这个看作开放性结局。Voltari是思想警察。他所做的一切都是为了诱发Disectus反抗核心党，他藏在那堆纸张里的硬物是书，是兄弟会的书（which在原著里，温斯顿给朱莉娅读这本书的当天他们就被抓了。）所以Voltari是为了把Disectus抓起来！

但是Voltari烧报告了。他把报告扔进记忆洞里了，就是说他被Disectus打动啦～但无论如何，Disectus对于Voltari是思想警察这件事是毫不知情的。处在这种情况下，我并不觉得Disectus在知道这件事后还能够去“爱”Voltari。他们的爱情——换句话说，Disectus对Voltari的爱，是建立在他们的反叛上的。他爱Voltari，因为爱本身就是一次革命，一次无声的抗议。但如果Disectus知道这一切都是谎言之后，他毫无疑问会怀疑、会愤怒。他甚至有可能杀了Voltari。总而言之，开放性结局！但我觉得是HE，我希望它是HE……

（不过话又说回来1984pa能怎么HE啦到最后人都是要死的）

关于Disectus的梦境：

希望大家有看出来我在捏它圣经。亚当和夏娃，伊甸园，禁果和蛇。亚当和夏娃就是反派组！（讲什么废话）伊甸园对应英社这个“乌托邦”，禁果自然是反叛的念头。

“蛇”是我写Voltari时比较爱用的意象。（听过我口嗨的人可能对此比较熟悉？）蛇代表着Voltari作为一名思想警察是怎样吐着信子引诱Disectus去摘下这禁果，去犯下这罪过的。但是蛇死了！所以也预示着最终是HE（？）

那本书就顺其自然是圣经啦。被Voltari撕下来的那一页写着结婚时双方的誓言。我已经忘记当时为什么写这个了（对不起真的隔太久了我啥也不记得了）我只能自己编一个解释，因为“婚姻”在这个背景设定里是一种义务。所以Voltari就很不屑。接下来的那一页是我quote了圣经，“不要激动爱情，等它自发。”是在讲Disectus马上要意识到自己对Voltari的爱。他对Voltari的爱是经过他自己的思考后产生的，是Voltari不曾预料到的。而“因为爱情如死之坚强”是在说Disectus也终于明白了面对核心党最好的反击还是爱因为爱的力量是远超于所有人的想象的（我听上去像jkr）

关于Voltari的诗：

（是笼中鸟不是子夜来临时，子夜来临时是同人的同人是我的深夜emo产物）笼中鸟的中心思想我觉得害挺明显的……就，就大家都懂！墙啊，神啊，被阉割的文字与思想啊，嗯嗯嗯希望大家都懂。

其实我比较想解释的还是为什么要给Voltari安插“写诗”这样一个身份。Yonderland里Dick给他们分配职位的时候，Voltari被分配到的是“Propaganda”。

Propaganda这个词的意思是宣传。但大概只能被用于政治层面的恶意抹黑。比方说，一战进行以及结束的时候，英国法国等国家的政府就一直在propaganda，在告诉他们的人民德国是一战开始的原因。所以我就非常肤浅地觉得Voltari这个人城府肯定是很深的（？）他如果可以propaganda，那么他就有控制人心的手段。大概。但是这么解释下来，我自己也不知道为什么他会propaganda他就得写诗，不好意思，当我没说。但他会propaganda真的很戳我，我也不知道为什么，反正就很戳我。

然后就，既然Voltari写诗……又在表面上从事着改写诗歌韵文的工作，他肯定会对删改文字这种行径感到愤怒啦。写诗抨击并讽刺它就显得理所当然。所以他是反叛的！好！是HE！

讲讲其他的：我真的很喜欢那段意识流车。我也很喜欢“他的双手被捆住：他失去写作的权利……”那一段。这是八月写完的，已经两个月了，我还是觉得写得不错，证明写得真的还行。给Yonderland写反乌托邦au是我很长以来的心愿，圆满了，谢谢大家。如果有人看到这里，可不可以给我写一点点评论。一点点一点点也行，因为我不确定这个能不能发在微博/lof上，担心被屏蔽。

**Author's Note:**

> Voltari is Thought Police.


End file.
